1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insertion site protection device used to attach a medical article to a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common in the treatment of patients to utilize catheters to introduce fluids and medications directly into the patient or to withdraw fluids from the patient. Often, it becomes desirable to maintain such catheterization over an extended period of time during the treatment of a patient. In order to keep the catheter or other medical line properly positioned for the duration of treatment, the catheter or medical line can be secured to the patient in a variety of ways. Most commonly, the primary retention method involves taping the catheter or medical line to the patient.
Securing a catheter with tape upon the patient has certain drawbacks. The use of tape as the primary retention method at the insertion site can retain dirt or other contaminant particles, potentially leading to infection of the patient. Additionally, removal of taped dressings can itself cause undesired motion of the catheter upon the patient.
Taped dressings also require periodic changes. The frequent, often daily, removal and reapplication of adhesive tape to the skin of the patient can excoriate the skin in the area around the dressing. Such repeated applications of tape over the catheter or medical line can additionally lead to the build up of adhesive residue on the outer surface of the catheter or medical line. This residue can result in contaminants adhering to the catheter itself, increasing the likelihood of infection of the insertion site. This residue can also make the catheter or medical line stickier and more difficult to handle for medical attendants.
For these reasons, a need exists for an improved way to secure catheters and medical lines to patients where the catheter can remain in place over an extended period of time without using tape as the primary retention method.